My Struggles Four Survival Instict
by Theresa471
Summary: Taking place after My Struggles Four. Mulder and Scully visit Skinner in the hospital to tell him she is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Part Two My Struggles Four "Survival Instinct"

Mulder and Scully decided to drive on over to the hospital in Norfork, Virginia to visit Walter Skinner. The doctors had given him a good chance to live. Dr. Andrews a bone specialist was able to repair his right leg with the main bone and other areas having been crushed.

He would have to stay in the hospital until his doctor decided to transfer him back to Washington, D.C. Memorial hospital to recover there or a rehab center.

Fox Mulder was driving instead of Scully in spite of her being tired from the entire episode with her son William/Jackson. Along with the fact she is now carrying another child this time belonging to Mulder.

Though it does sadden her that Mulder wasn't the father to William. Instead of an experiment devised by CSM 17 years ago. She wants to cry so badly, however she can't at this time. She doesn't feel anything right now accept sadness for Fox Mulder.

Making a turn on the side road to head down towards the hospital. Mulder looks behind him to make sure no one would be tailing him and Scully. "What's wrong Mulder?" Scully looks over at him with concern in her tone.

"Just worried about someone following us. And besides I don't expect to see William show up. He's probably long gone by now, and I doubt he will ever want to associate with me ever again. In spite the fact he tried to protect me in that motel room."

She touches his shoulder to feel his connection to her. "I know Fox. But there is nothing more we can do at this point. And no doubt Kersh probably will be closing up the X Files now that CSM is dead and Skinner injured very badly. "

"Maybe Not on the aspect that Kersh will close the X Files. I still have sources that will help me with trying to keep the basement still opened. You forget Scully, we have a number of evidence against Kersh for which will change his mind all together."

"And what is it doesn't work Mulder?" Scully had a feeling she was asking the wrong question. She had a feeling for when it comes to Kersh. There are a number of high class officials are interested in seeing him dead all together. No doubt Fox Mulder is one of them.

"Believe Scully It will work. And what ever else happens. We will still be a part of the X files and the F.B.I." Mulder says with confidence in the way he was handling himself.

Arriving at the hospital and getting there passes from the security guard at the late hour.

The both agents taking the elevator to the eight floor and ICU. They were given permission to visit A.D. Walter Skinner. They were told by the supervising nurse that he was finally awake after coming out from surgery to repair some of the internal injuries to have him some what stable.

Walking down to his private room of ICU. Mulder and Scully walked in without having to knock on the door. Scully grabbed a chair from the back of the room near the window. While Fox Mulder decided to stand after being in the car.

Skinner in a slow tone with his voice. His eyes were wide open now. The only difference he wasn't wearing his bifocals having been badly damage in the crash.

"I see you both made it back alive. Did CSM get away again from your grips Mulder?" He asked in a sorrow way with his question.

"Nope! He's dead Skinner. I shot him for real this time around. He finally had his last of the nine lives." Mulder said to him and Scully having to be shaking her head in disbelief.

"Scully, why don't you believe it? Just like you finding out your going to be having another baby."

When he heard this by Mulder. Skinner was totally shocked by what was happening in front of him. "How is it possible Dana?" Skinner say it with her first name. The last time was when the aliens tried to kill everyone with the deadly virus.

"To answer both questions. I have no idea other than the fact I am fertile once again, as with Mulder to have his sperm take hold on that night in the motel I assume. " She smiles as with Mulder. Even though Skinner's reaction remain neutral...

"Well in this case everyone. It's survival at the fittest for the most part. Just like with your son William." Skinner says in a low tone.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Mulder and Scully decided to stay for a little while longer with visiting there friend and boss Walter Skinner. He was in a better mood with them having to come and visit him. No doubt he's going to be having nightmares for a long time to come with being under the car with CSM and Monica inside.

One thing for sure he was going to be need to speak with a therapist in regard to what he had gone through. Though Skinner is supposed to be really tough for when it came to his years in Viet Nam.

Skinner had fallen asleep finally. Mulder suggested to Scully that they leave for there motel to get some sleep before heading on home. Leaving Skinner to stay in the hospital until he's ready to be transferred back to Washington, D.C..

Walking out of his room. Mulder and Scully headed out with taking the main elevator down to the lobby in order to walk out into the parking lot. It was very late at this time and very chilly and damp outside.

Scully had to stopped for a moment. She was feeling or rather sensing someone lurking on the side of the hospital door. Mulder had the feeling it could only be one person at this time. "William!" Scully softly tells Mulder, he's waiting for us at our car.

"How do you know this Dana?" Feeling insecure about Scully's recent abilities to see and feel certain events and people.

"I see him in a vision Mulder. He's calling me to tell you to come and speak with him inside of our car and motel room. Come on lets go talk with him before he truly disappears." She says with pulling his hand to move outside and to there vehicle.

"Well then lets go Scully." The both of them moved quickly to head on over to there vehicle. Waiting outside was William. He turned around to greet them both with hugs. Mulder just couldn't believed it was him after all.

"William, why are you here ?" Scully says with a slight tear falling down onto her face filled with sorrow overall.

"I came to say good bye for now. I can't stay here no longer with the soldiers constantly after me for my abilities, and my DNA for what it holds." He stated with feeling cold as he started to shake a little.

Mulder decided to offer his jacket for a few minutes to let his son to get warmed up. Even though he knows now that William actually is not his son after all of these 17 years.

"Thank you. What do I call you really Mulder? I have no idea what is going on with my entire life. And the only wonderful thing that has come out of it. Is my mother and you, Fox Mulder." Scully went to hug her son while tears were still falling.

"I just wanted to let you, William. I love you a great deal. I always have even when I was forced to give you up because of CSM and the rest of the Consortium organization."

"They are still around mother. It's why I must disappear else where until things with them calm down. I must go now."

He takes off the jacket to give it back to Mulder. It was at this point that the both hugged William for the last time for awhile. Afterwards he headed towards the main road to start walking as fast as he could...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

William was able to have a trucker pick him up on the main road. He could sense this man in his late fifties could be trusting. He was hauling furniture to be delivered in Maine. It was going to be a long haul for him. So it was good as any to be heading and try to start a new life.

William started to chat with the older man to find out his name is Franklin Waters of Cole Brook,  
Maine. He was born and raise in the small town, and for where later he was able to be hired by the private company to have him hauling long distance. Since he wasn't in any type of relationship.

Franklin seeing that the kid was tired. He told William, he could go into the back of the cab to sleep. It was almost like a small trailer with everything you can think of including running water. He fell asleep on the small bed having the blue cotton blanket to cover him.

Once he was able to fall asleep. He would be able to dream about his mother. His visions were directed at his mother Dana Scully. Even though he knew very little about Fox Mulder. He had found out that Mulder wasn't his father after all. But rather an experiment by CSM and the Consortium organization.

It's only been the past year or so, he's been finding out more about the organization. While certain members have been winding up dead or worst.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The drive home to Washington, D.C. was extremely hard on everyone. Along with the fact Fox Mulder was totally emotionally exhausted. Last half of the drive Scully had taken over so that Mulder can sleep a little before arriving home to the house.

And during all this time. Scully was able to sense William in her mind. While the new born baby inside her stomach was making an impact now with her life and Fox Mulder's. She placed her hand onto her stomach to feel the life growing inside of her. All of a sudden she started to cry for no reason.

After an hour and a half.

They were finally home with it being really late. Scully went to wake Mulder to let him know they had arrived back to the house. She went to touch his shoulder...he jumped with having to be scared out of his wits. "Mulder it's all right my sweetie. Everything is just fine. We are home Fox." She lightly touches his face to let him know that she still loves him a great deal...

Getting out of the vehicle. Mulder was feeling weak and needed to have something to eat to have his system back up to full working order. "I don't know about you. I need to eat something to have this weakness go away." Mulder says to Scully while walking up the steps of the house. They needed to use a flash light so that they could see where they were going.

"It's mostly shock Mulder. Your your able to get some rest. You will be fine in the short run. Just like myself with now having to be pregnant." She retorted with her words.

Once inside with turning on all of the lights downstairs. She tells Mulder to go take a shower while putting together something to eat for the both of them.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Meanwhile...

Franklin was waking William with asking him on whether he was interested having something at a small diner along the main road before entering another state.

"I don't have only five dollars on me. Will it be enough for me to eat?" William says with a sad expression.

"Don't worry about it. It's my treat William. Come on lets go have a party tonight." Franklin announced with joy in his tone of voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Actually William was rather enjoying himself for the first time in a long while. His new found friend Franklin was very nice with having to treat for his food and drink.

Franklin in a while as well was having a wonderful time with the ladies of the diner. Sharing stories and jokes back and forth.

Even William was sharing a story with one of the younger waitress name Ruby around 18 years of age. He told her about his mother that almost never knew until finally recently he was able to meet up with her.

Otherwise he didn't go into any other details. In case she was for real and not an bounty hunter in human form. Any way Ruby was very compassionate for when it came to him over all. And just in case they ever meet again, she was able to give him the address for where she lives.

"Thank you, Ruby for your address. Hopefully one day we will get together as friends. And your be able to find peace and harmony in your life." He says to the young woman.

Franklin had to asked since they were just on the outskirts of Cole Brook. On whether or not anyone knew any rooming houses for William to stay in while he's here for the duration.

'Actually I do know of one very close for where I live with my parents. It's two blocks away called The Linwood rooming house On Elm street. I don't know the phone number, so I guess we need to call information to find out." Ruby says to the group.

"How about I call them, along with another rooming house I know a mile from where I live?" Franklin said to everyone. Including a very excited William. This man has been so nice to him up to this point.

He needed to do something for him to pay him back. William says the following to Franklin.

"Franklin, see if the rooming house has any job openings in order for me to work and pay you back. I will need to stay somewhere, so it might as well be at the rooming house." As he puts his hand into his very deep pocket in the back of his jeans.

He went to pull out a envelope with his mother's name on it. He couldn't tell what was inside the while envelope. He never even noticed it during all this time. But then again he never place his hand inside without any real reason. "I will be back in a few moments, I need to go to the men's room." He states with walking away from the counter and his new found friends.

Inside of the men's room there was a couple of hundred dollar bills, along with a debit card with a note. "Dear William, here is something to help you get by during your travels. The debit card is in your name with the four numbers for you to use the card with eight hundred dollars I will able to open for you. Please use the money wisely...Your mother Dana...Love you! She had written down the debit numbers in order to use the card.

He places everything back into his front pocket this time. He would be able to pay back Franklin for the food he had eaten as part of paying him back for everything he had done for him.

And during all this time Franklin was on the phone calling both rooming houses. He was able to get the information for William. He was one lucky kid with having the Linwood rooming house with rooms and a part time position working as a desk clerk at $15.00 an hour for five hours off the books. That's if William would like to work this type of job.

"Of course I will take the job Franklin. But We need to drive on over to speak with the one you spoke with earlier."

"Sure my boy! I will drop you off first. Afterwards I will then head on over to the main dock of my job and drop off this load before coming back to speak with you on whether your able to get the job." He says to William.

"By the way I found a gift from my mother inside my back pocket for which I never go into. And found the money and a debit card. I noticed a ATM machine outside the diner. I will be right back with the money I owe you for the food I had eaten."

"Ok William, but you really don't have to." As he waited for him to come back from outside.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

After Franklin had dropped off William at the rooming house. He walked inside to speak with the person he spoke with on the phone. He was able to see a older man working behind the desk.

He walks up to him to tell the man who he was. "Sir, I am William. I was the one that spoke with you on the phone about a job, and a room." He says with a nervous voice while speaking with him.

"Oh, yes. William can you take care of this desk and help out the patrons of the rooming house asking for help for our service?" He asked with watching the reaction of the young boy.

"Yes, I can sir. What kind of hours is this job available?" He had to asked since he likes to spend some of his time at the diner talking with Ruby.

"Actually it's four days a week for ten hours at ten dollars an hour. Along with having to be off the books. If this is all right with you, William?" He says to put a smile on the young boy's face.

"Of course ! Mr. Leary it's just fine with me. When do you want me to start sir?" He exclaim with his question to him.

"Tomorrow night if possible William! I can show you the ropes at that time. Including checking the back of the house with a in ground swimming pool for those that love to swim. We have a pool man every couple of days that takes care of cleaning the pool.

"Ok Mr. Leary. By the way since I came into town. I will be needing a room to stay for how long is up to me overall. I don't plan to leave any time soon. How much a night or a week to stay in the room?" He asked with taking out his cash on him.

"$140.00 a week William. You can pay by cash, credit or debit." He announced with the payments taking out a patron's receipt booklet for all payments. Accept for the credit card payment for which is separate. showed him the credit card device, while showing him the past copies from customers that paid by credit card.

"Thanks sir. Can I see my room after I pay you by cash the $140.00 dollars?" He counts out the twenty dollar bills and hands the money to him to make him out a receipt.

'Come with me to the third floor. We will take the mini elevator instead of taking the stairs. I already had too much exercise with my legs with going up and down the stairs." They both laughed together.

William was very comfortable with the man unlike his enemies of the Consortium organization and CSM. For which who is now dead.

When they arrived onto the third floor. Mr. Leary used the key and one extra one for William to get in and out of the room for different reasons. When he opened the door. He had to turn on the lights since it was completely dark inside.

William was loving the rooms including a bathroom with a shower and a bedroom with the living area. He had to asked about how to wash the clothes. Mr. Leary told him there was a laundry room down in the basement. "Thanks a great deal Mr. Leary. I will need to go out again with a friend of mine coming to speak with me."

"Ok...Just be sure to keep this lock at all times." He said before the both of them headed on downstairs...

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Walking outside after speaking with the manager of the rooming house. William saw Franklin drive up to the rooming place to speak with William.

Franklin was driving a brown corvette with the hood down with the temperatures having to be in the low fifties. "How did it go William?"

Moving over to his driver side while watching for any type of traffic. "I lucked out this time around with being hired for the part time job. I start the day after tomorrow as a clerk and over all making sure the clients stay out of trouble." He says to his new found friend.

"What about the room?" He asked since he was worried about the young boy on whether or not he was able to find a place to stay.

"All set my friend. Along with paying for the first week as well with a receipt. Come on lets go get something to eat for a late snack. Maybe we will be able to catch Ruby and her friend before they end there shifts." William deep inside was hoping that Ruby was still around at this time.

"Well Bro...get in so that maybe we will be lucky to find her still working." Franklin checking for traffic was able to move off quickly with William holding onto tight with the speed he was going.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the Norfolk, Virginia hospital

A.D. Walker Skinner in some what stable condition. His doctors had been waiting for the transportation to take the patient to the airport. For where he will be transfer to the Washington, D.C. Memorial hospital in Washington, D.C. Skinner will be placed in a very secured section of a private transport plane to fly to Washington, D.C. and then an ambulance will than transport the patient to the hospital for a short duration.

walked in with papers for Skinner to sign to let the hospital know that he agreed to the transport to take him back Washington, D.C.

Once he's in the hospital once again. His doctors that will be in charge will decide whether or not he will be needing further surgery.

One of the medical transportation techs came in to let his patient know and the doctor that his ambulance was here to take him to the airport.

It was able to take a few moments in order strap Skinner onto the bed that will be used to take him downstairs to the emergency room entrance.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Agent Fox Mulder was being woken by his wife Dana Scully. She came up stairs to his bedroom to let him know that a special call from the F.B.I. office regional department. They had called to let them know that A.D.  
Walter Skinner has been transfer back Washington, D.C. Memorial hospital. He's in route having been placed on a private transport plane.

Scully knocked on the door very light. She was wondering on whether he was still awake or he had fallen asleep.

"I am awake sweetie. Come in and tell me what is going on?" He gets up from the bed to be in a better position so that she can sit next to him.

Once she sat down next to him. Mulder had placed a hand onto her little bulging belly. While Scully was telling him about Skinner...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Franklin and William headed back to the diner to have something to eat and to see if Ruby was still working for shift. As it had turned out. Ruby had left to go on home to sleep. Since she was due to start the morning shift at 11 a.m.

William was some what disappointed that she had gone home. But he did understand that she was totally exhausted after working a 12 hour shift with the diner being short of help.

Both William and Franklin were hungry. Even though they had eaten a great deal of food earlier before heading on over to the rooming house. While Franklin had dropped off his merchandise at the warehouse of the company.

Walking inside after Franklin had parked the car. This time they sat at the front counter with hardly any customers were inside eating. One of the earlier waitress came over with a menu sitting it down in front of them this time.

Both men knew what they wanted any way since it was late in the evening.

A.D. William Skinner had been transported abroad the private transport plane. There was a medical technician on board the flight. Since they were now only twenty minutes away from the airport. Afterwards he will than be taken into an ambulance to the Washington, D.C. Memorial hospital.

Meanwhile A.D. Skinner was having a hard time all of a sudden with his breathing. Medical Tech Alan Whitman decided to place an air mask on him in order to breath much better. Otherwise his vitals were much better than expected.

Twenty Five minutes later...

The transport plane had landed in the private section of the air port. The ambulance and a police escort were waiting for them to take the ambulance once the patient from the F.B.I. was placed on a stretcher and placed inside.

Travel time it's going to take almost 30 minutes to reach the emergency entrance of the hospital. Before Skinner is able to be placed into his room. Paperwork needs to be signed by the medical technician, along with Skinner's insurance from the F.B.I. will be updated with the admitting room personnel.

Skinner is going to have company once he arrives up to his room on the fifth floor ICU unit. Since he still needs to be watched very carefully since the accident. Agent Fox Mulder and Agent Dana Scully had been advised of the situation with the transport plane and his transportion on it's way to the hospital.

They will meet it once it arrives to the emergency room entrance...


	8. Chapter 8

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter Eight

It was only a few moments before Mulder and Scully had met the ambulance housing their boss A.D. Walter Skinner. Once it did arrive to the emergency entrance. They were allowed to follow Skinner to the admitting room and than up to the sixth floor for when he is going to be staying for the duration.

Skinner was exhausted. Otherwise he was able to see his friends Mulder and Scully stay with him. He was able to say a few words to them before going upstairs. Once all of the paperwork was settled with the hospital.

Moments Later...

With the transport orderly taking the patient up stairs with using the service elevator. They were finally able to get Skinner into his bed and set up with the three monitors inside the room.

They will be needing the extra monitor in order to keep track with all of his vitals including the pain levels.

Next came the regular nursing staff to do all of the normal routines for when ever their was a new patient on the floor. While this was happening. Fox Mulder and Dana Scully walked outside for a few moments so that they could do there work.

Taking about ten minutes...Mulder and Scully were able to head back into the room to speak with Skinner.

"Feeling any better sir?" Scully asked with taking a look at the monitors. "Your pain level seems to be very tolerable for the moment. Did the nurses give you any type of shot into your arm?" She said with going to sit down on the green chair.

"Much better Scully. And to answer your question. I don't feel a thing right now with the nurse giving a very strong pain shot into my right arm. What ever it was? It must of been morphine that she had given me." He states with a half crooked smile.

"Your lucky to be even alive Skinner. It's just too bad Monica had to be the scapegoat in CSM main plan to try and kill me, Scully and William." Mulder coldly says to the two of them in the room.

"Monica was a too timely idiot having had too get involved with the entire Consortium organization. I still don't understand what she was able to get out of it in the first place." Skinner exclaimed with his understanding about the entire operation from day one since 1945.


	9. Chapter 9

My Struggle Four Survival Instinct

Chapter Nine

Skinner's nurse came back in to taking more readings of his vitals. Doctor Miles now in charge of his case had placed the order on his chart. He's to be check every few hours in case any problems should arrive.

Scully was watching the nurse writing down onto his chart. She made the mention that Dr.  
Miles will be in as soon as he was done with his rounds. "Thank you." She says to the nurse before leaving.

In a low tone..."Scully what are you expecting to notice with the nurse?" He asked with trying to move into a better position. She wasn't able to do it with her condition at this time carrying the baby inside of her. She needed to tell him the wonderful news, even though having to be 54 years old.

"We need to be careful Skinner with the Consortium having to be after all of us, and including my son with being an experiment of CSM. No doubt with William using his abilities to change into different people was able to get away. Though I can sense him Walter right head in my head and in my heart." She says in a soft spoken tone to think that William has gotten away and will be starting a new life else where."

"Truly amazing Scully...Lets hope to god William or rather Jackson will be trying to start a new life." He states with grabbing his glass of water with his mouth extremely dry. "By the way Dana, I sense something else going on with you and Mulder. What is it?" He asked with taking another sip of water.

Scully starts to laugh at his words. "I don't know how it has happened Walter. I am pregnant once again this time by Fox Mulder. I haven't been able to understand it at all. But I am really glad to be having this child to settle the issues between myself and Mulder. He's already lost a great deal over the many years of his life."

"It's very true Scully. Now he needs to understand his life is really going to change for the best with the child, and William hiding some where. The Consortium needs to steer clear of this fact. Though they are always looking to try and destroy the human race." He announced with sounding with his tone having to be scaring Dana Scully.


	10. Chapter 10

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter Ten

Scully came over really close to her boss Walter Skinner. She needed to be sure he would be fine soon with his health. I will be going now Walter." Using his first name one of a few times she has as with Mulder. Who was downstairs waiting to leave with his partner ready to leave Skinner's room.

"Please take care Scully with your health. I hope to god that the Consortium doesn't come after you with the new pregnancy." Skinner said with trying to move to sit up a little in order to hug Scully before going downstairs to meet with Fox Mulder.

"I and Mulder will try and drop by once again with-in the next few days sir. Just be sure to be listening to your doctor. Knowing how you like to be very stubborn at times over the years." She states with seeing her boss put on a slight smile on his face.

"REALLY! Who me?" He replied with seeing her leave his room for this trip.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two days later...

William was getting adjusted to his working hours for the night. Actually he was loving the quiet most of the time with the patrons staying at the rooming house. It's been a few days since he has seen Franklin or Ruby. Since the both of them as well have been working.

However for Franklin, he's been on the road working for the company picking up merchandise in Texas since it was a long haul to last four days traveling time.

So during this time he was missing the both of them a great deal. And including his mother and Mulder.

Standing behind the clerk's desk on the first floor. He was placing pieces of mail into the slots for those patrons that have been staying for a long while. After he was done with this. There was someone new coming in with asking on whether their were any rooms available.

Looking up at the young face. William says the following. "Yes sir there is rooms available. How many days do you plan to stay?" He asked with taking out the quest book to have him sign his name and the room William will be giving.

"A week William." Seeing his name on the name tag on his black cotton shirt. "I will pay you in full right now. How much will it be?" He takes out his wallet and the twenty dollar bills once William was able to tell him on how it would be for the week.

"$140.00 total for the week Mr. Willet. Your going to be on the second floor in room 27 towards the end of the hallway."  
William takes his money to place it into the cash register, while writing out a receipt for the new customer.

Mr. Willet walked up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. He used his key to get inside with his suitcase of his clothes and other items with staying for the week.

And the first thing he did before changing his clothes. He pulled out his cell-phone in order to make an important call to his employer. After a moment with dialing the number. Someone picks up on the other line. "Jake, this is Tom Willet. I have arrived to the rooming house."

Voice on the phone. "Is he there?" He asked with just those three words.

"Yes sir he is here. Now what?" He says to his employer.

"Nothing! Just keep an eye on him for the week. Afterwards we will decide on what to do with him. Good night." As the cell-phone goes silent...


	11. Chapter 11

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 11th

Willet stayed up in his room after making the phone call to his boss. Even after the last five years of working for the Consortium as to why this almost 18th year old boy is so important to them.

Actually he was really tired after all of the driving he was doing to get to Cole Brook,  
Maine. Driving from Florida to here really was exhausting with only making three stops along the way.

Opening up his suit case with the basic essentials for the week. He just hopes it doesn't turn into a longer trip depending on what they say on the matter.

Taking out his pajamas pants and top for sleeping. But first he was in need of a hot shower feeling some what soiled from the driving. Walking over to the other small room with the shower and toilet.

He turns on the hot water to make sure it was just perfect without having to burn his skin.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

William/Jackson was done with his shift. The last few hours he's been feeling some what strange. Even though he's been able to control his abilities of late. Ever since this new tenant arrived this evening named Willet. He's not been feeling all that well. Maybe a solid night sleep might help for when he wakes up in the morning.

After sending the receipts with the totals. His relief was some where on the grounds probably checking the back with the in-ground swimming pool.

With William waiting for a moment. Joshua finally came into the front door telling him that he can leave now.

"Everything is all set Joshua. The receipts are inside the register for which needs to be tallied with the rest at the end of your shift." William replied with taking a step up the first stairs before heading to his rooms.

"Thanks! Is there any thing I should know about?" He asked the question.

"Nope! Other than the fact we have a new customer listed in the guest book. Good night Joshua."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After visiting Walter Skinner at the hospital...Fox Mulder could see that Scully was totally exhausted after all of the driving around they had been doing. He was parking the car onto the grass right up to the side of the house.

Helping Scully out of the car. She told him that needs to sleep, however she said to him. "I feel William, Mulder. He's worry right now about me, you and someone else that is close by that can upset the balance of his life once again."

"How do you know this Scully?" Mulder asked with helping her up the stairs. While taking out the keys from his black coat pocket.

"I just know Fox. Come on lets head to bed. I will make something to eat when we wake up. Ok?" She makes the suggestion knowing full well his stomach is really important to him.

"Why not! We don't have to be at work for at least two days." He said with taking her hand to bring her upstairs to the bed room.


	12. Chapter 12

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 12th

Once Mulder and Scully had gone up stairs to sleep. Mulder made sure with helping her out of her clothing. She had said to him to take her night gown out of the suit case for now. She would need to wash clothes later after she awakes.

During this time he was changing her. He needed the intimate moment with his child. By placing his hand onto her tummy. She wasn't fighting him on this gentle touch by his hand or being completely nude.

She had felt his love on the docks. Even though she tries to explain the situation with William and his abilities.

"Mulder please make love to me tonight before I am able to truly sleep in peace." She responded to his touch to her bully.

"Are you sure sweetie about this? You do know that I love you with all my heart." He states, even though years ago would of been a different story.

"How I do know this Fox...Please..." She said one more time before he finally assure himself to the act itself.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After getting off of work at the rooming house. William tried falling asleep after taking a shower. What he needed to do was call for a cab to bring him over to the diner for something to eat. Maybe he might be lucky that his friend Ruby might be around either working or coming to the diner to have something to eat.

Calling for the Ace cab company that was listed on the board with other postings. William called the dispatcher asking him on how long it would take to arrive.

"Twenty minutes...and it's going to be $5.00 to the diner that you asked me on the phone."

"Thanks, I will be outside waiting for the cab." He was able to hear the dispatcher speaking to the driver that was coming to pick him up.


	13. Chapter 13

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 13th

William had gotten inside the cab with paying the driver the $5.00 to the diner. Once the driver of the cab stopped in front of the place. William gave the driver an additional $2.00 for a tip in spite of the short ride.

The driver thanked his customer for the tip, while asking him on whether he's going to'be needing a ride back. We are a 24/7 cab company, so here is my card with the companies two phone numbers. The first one is for you to use, while the other is for customers needing to go to the airport."

"Thanks, I probably will be needing a ride back home. I will call later asking the dispatcher to send a car to pick me up. Unless things change while I am in the diner."

"Sure! Bye." He said to William with moving out his cab to head for another destination to pick up a customer at the bus station.

Taking his time with taking in some fresh air into his lungs. He goes to open the diner door to go inside. This time he wasn't disappointed having to be seeing Ruby working with delivering a customer's meal at a table.

After dropping off the meal at the table, she looked up to see William coming over to her. "Hey! Long time no see! I was beginning to wonder what happened to you lately." Even though she was only joking with seeing her new found friend. "How are you, William?" She asked on whether he was interested in a meal.

"First of all Ruby, I must say the same to you. I missed you a great deal the past few days while I was working the rooming house and mostly sleeping. " He goes to sit down while Ruby hands him a menu before going to another table to clean up. While the other waitress came out of the kitchen with another order for a customer in the back part of the diner.

After checking out the menu for a few moments. Ruby came over to ask him on what he was interested in to eat tonight. "I will have the hose special with the roasted chicken, mash potatoes and a salad with rye bread. While the drink I will have is diet soda large."

"Let me get this into the kitchen quickly. I will be right back with your soda William." Ruby says with walking away, while he felt at lost once again with her leaving.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Willet came down stairs from his room to go outside for some fresh air. He was watching William leave his room and going outside to catch a cab.

Taking out his cell phone to sit on the bench that was on the porch on the side of the entrance. He was going to make a call to his boss to give him a further update on his target. Even though nothing had been said on what was going to be done against the boy.

He placed the call to his direct line expecting him to answer right away. However with it being late, he had to leave a voice-mail onto his service number. No doubt his boss will call him back sometime in the morning once he arrives into his office.


	14. Chapter 14

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 14th

Willet was not going to stay around this evening inside his room. He needed to find a bar in this town of Cole Brook. Leaving his room with taking his leather jacket and cell-phone.

Walking down the stairs and around the corner for where he parked his black truck to travel around, along with being very sturdy. He wasn't hungry for the moment since he knew that William/Jackson was some where at the diner with his new found friends.

He went to check his phone for any bars in the area. As he googled the area and found two listed from the internet. There was a place some five miles on the outskirts of the town called the Bello Hoo tavern.

He needed to take the main road with checking the directions to the tavern. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone wishing to know the where about of William/Jackson.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ruby now off duty. She and William had finished up eating and a dessert to take a walk outside.

Weather wise it was balmy with temperatures in the low forties. It was fine for the both of them having to be bundled up in their coats.

"I must say William I was rather impressed to see you walk into the diner tonight. What may you decide to make the decision to come?"

"Like I said earlier. I just missed you, and besides I needed to feel your connection. I know this is hard for you to try and understand Ruby." He turns to gently plant a soft kiss on her right cheek.

"What was that for William?" She asked before she was over taken by his kisses to her most lips.

The two of them were enjoying the sweet moment between them. There was silence for the moment until Ruby spoke up. "Would you like to spend the night with me at my apartment unless you have to work in the morning?" She made the suggestion hoping he was going to say yes to her request.

"I don't have to work until tomorrow night. I will come join you for the night. However I must leave in the morning." He stated to his friend for which was becoming more intimate as the night goes by.


	15. Chapter 15

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 15th

Walter Skinner was being paid a visitor into his room this evening. He was still awake in spite of the pain medication that was given to him for the number of injuries.

There was a knock on his door for which was partially closed with the lateness of the hour. Though only ten minutes past the visiting hour was over.

"Can I come in A.D. Skinner?" The older man in his mid sixties walked in wearing a grey & black suit.

"Please sit who ever you are?" Skinner says in a serious tone. Along with trying to move himself up into a better position.

"Here, let me help you, Walter Skinner." It takes a moment for the new F.B.I. director to help the assistant director into a more comfortable spot. "By the way Mr. Skinner, my name is director Miles Kirk of the F.B.I.. I will be taking over for Kersh having been found dead in his office."

"I heard through the grape vine sir. Your going to have your hands full with taking over with Kersh leaving you quite a mess." Skinner exclaimed with the truth about the director being killed by his own from the Consortium.

"It's very true Walter. Is it all right I call you, Walter when we are alone like this?" Trying to feel relax with his personnel.

"It's fine Miles. By the way what are you planning on doing with the X-Files?" He asked with having to be curious about Mulder, Scully's and his own job with running the department.

"If your thinking the department will be shut down? It's not at all Mr. Skinner. I rather see you continue to run it with Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. And maybe expand it further with trying to shut down the Consortium."

"I would love to see this happen in the short run now that CSM is dead as well." He states since having been brought up to speed with his dead and involvement over the years. Skinner replied to the new director.

"Since it's late I will leave you to your rest. It's been a long day myself with taking over the position and all of the problems behind it."

Skinner chuckled slightly to say. "No kidding! Thank you, sir for coming to see me. It was quite a surprise to be talking with you and your ideas."

"No problem!" He gets up from the chair to shake Skinner's hand before walking out into the hallway.


	16. Chapter 16

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 16th

A.D. Walter Skinner after the new director of the F.B.I. had left, He was still a little wary to this new man in spite of his injuries. He went to grab the phone on the side of his bed. As he had to take it easy with moving certain ways with his ribs and right leg.

Even though he knew it was late. Fox Mulder tends to always stay up late working on different files when he's home or in the X-Files basement.

Dialing the number to his home. Right away Mulder answered the phone. "Mulder, what's going on A.D. Skinner?" He asked even though he had to guess that it was him calling.

"I am sorry Mulder to be calling you really late. I needed to let you know the great news." He says with a gleam of hope in his tone of voice.

"And what is that Skinner?" He asked from his bedroom while Dana Scully was downstairs sleeping on the couch.

"I was just paid a visit by the new director of the F.B.I. Miles Kirk. He had mention that the X-Files department will be staying open further with expanding with another team to work with you and Scully."

"Really! Did you believe him sir?" Mulder stated with rubbing a hand through his hair.

"I won't know until I see the man in action. And only when it's safe for me to head back to work. I don't think the doctors won't be releasing me for another week or two. Otherwise Mulder, you need to check him out by your sources, Internet and even the Lone Gunmen."

"I will see what I can do sir. I just hope it doesn't turn out that he doesn't belong to the Consortium organization or any other group involving aliens. I will let you know in what I am able to find out Skinner." He responded with standing up from his chair in the bedroom.

"It's good enough Mulder. I will let you go now, while I at lease try to get some sleep. It's been like a three ring circus the past four hours. Good night." Skinner ended the conversation with his agent, while trying to get into a better position without either the pain or discomfort.


	17. Chapter 17

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 12th

Fox Mulder knew what he had to do with trying to find out about the new F.B.I. director. Since there was no one left for him to asked in the Consortium. It's going to be hard to find the correct source.

He could always asked the Lone Gunmen. And for which he plans to do after a few hours of sleep. He was just barely able to keep his eye opened while heading up stairs to sleep.

Dana Scully decided to sleep on the couch downstairs. Since she felt she needed to with not having to be bothered sexually by Fox Mulder.

She was still exhausted from getting back from the trip back of trying to find William.

Once Mulder had changed out of his clothing with just wearing his boxers. He was just too tire to even try taking a shower at this late hour. He was able to slip under the covers placing them up to his chest. He goes to turn out the lamp light next to the bed.

After a few moments...

He was now out like a light into his sleep mode...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

William was having a good time with spending time with his friend Ruby. She wasn't able to stay out too long with needing to be working around ten a.m. in the morning for the diner.

After taking a short walk from the diner. He had walked her back for which she had her vehicle in the parking lot. She had asked on whether he was in need of a lift over to the rooming house.

"Sure why not Ruby. Maybe you can give me a rain check another time for when your not able to work early in the morning.

"Ok, lets go then William. By the way when is Franklin is supposed to be getting back from his long distance route?" Ruby asked with walking over to her Black Volkswagen.

"In a few days, I really missed that man a great deal. I do hope he was able to pick up other jobs while picking up the merchandise from the warehouse in Nevada."

"That's a lot of miles to be driving every week. I wouldn't be able to do it William. Even though for a great of money with each load he brings in." She stated with her response.

After a ten minute ride over to the rooming house.

The both of them were very quiet in the Volkswagen, as she quickly gave him a peck to his cheek before he was able to get out with taking his key from his pant pocket of his jeans.

"Bye William! Have a good night sleep, ok?" She responded with another kiss but this time to his lips to catch him off guard.


	18. Chapter 18

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 18th

Besides missing Ruby a great deal after dropping her off at the parking lot of the diner. He was missing Franklin as well his new found friend. He was currently on the road bringing back the merchandise from the warehouse in Nevada to be home with-in the next 24 hours.

After wards Franklin would be able to relax to be with his friends William and Ruby at the diner. He was able to sense his friend William at all times. He had no idea on whether this was a good sign or not. However he will find out soon when he finally pulls in his truck to empty out the merchandise and be paid by the dispatcher.

Meanwhile ...

William called for a cab from the diner to have it take him home back to the rooming house. However for William, he was sensing his usual to be careful. Someone in the rooming house was watching out. He will need to check this out in case it's someone from the Consortium organization. And of this is the case, he would have to be rid of whom ever it would be.

He didn't have to wait all that long for the Empress cab. He told the driver for where he needed to be dropped off along with paying him up front with a two dollar tip for the driver.

Moments later...

William was home. As he walked inside to see the employee Gary working behind the desk.

He was able to say hello to ask on how everything was going for him this evening. "It's been so far William a very quiet night. It should be that way all of the than again it would be boring."

"I rather have some excitement at times. It makes the night go quicker for me." William says to Gary placing some of the messages into the customers boxes. "Excuse me, I am going upstairs to my room to sleep."

"Of course William. Good night." Gary says with seeing William walk up the stairs instead of taking the mini elevator up to the floor.

When he had arrived onto the floor. He went to walk over to Willis room down the hall. He tried to listen against the door on whether or not he was inside or not. It was very quiet inside. So William looked around the hallway to make sure no one was around. He changed into a small mouse with him and his abilities to have him change his form.

He as the mouse was able to sneak under the door only to find the room empty. He was mostly disappointed at this particular time. He went back under the door to be again in the hallway and changing his form back to human and heading back to his own room.


	19. Chapter 19

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 19th

William had no choice to go to sleep. Since he had no idea when Willis will be coming back to his room. He was wired and wasn't able to sleep, so he decided to go outside a short walk.

Maybe he will be able to meet up with Willis along the way. Getting up from the bed and putting back on his boots. He grabbed his key to take the mini elevator to head on downstairs.

He past the employee without him even noticing since he was so engrossed in reading a playboy magazine. He needed to be careful in case one of the customers comes in and sees him reading the magazine.

Walking outside...

William wore his jacket as it was a good thing he did with the chill in the air. He started to walk around the corner to see some one in a conversation with a man inside a car.

Changing his form once again into a small Fox Terrier in order to hear what was being said. Willis was in the back listening to what was being said by the older man and no doubt a member of the Consortium.

William didn't like this at all. When he heard Willis actually trying to protect him from the group. He had to make a decision on whether he should leave Willis alone or kill the driver and go on from there.

Five minutes later...

Willis told the driver that he was going back to his room to try and sleep. "Go already Willis. I am heading back to Virginia to speak with the Consortium members."

"Ok have a safe drive back." Willis says to him before getting out of the car. William stayed under the car until it was safe to leave. It was a moment later moving over to the grass and changing back quickly without Willis seeing him or the driver.

He decided since the driver was leaving for Virginia. He didn't have to worry about anything for the moment.


	20. Chapter 20

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter twenty

It was the next morning for A.D. Walter Skinner. He's not been able to sleep with the endless nurses coming in and out of his room to check with vitals and placing new bandages his stomach, right shoulder and back.

It was starting to get too much for him. However one of the nurses had mention that one of his three specialists has him scheduled for Hydro therapy down stairs in a small pool for patients that needs it to help them health quicker.

"When is this supposed to be happening Angeline?" He asked his nurse with taking readings on his blood pressure.

"Some time after breakfast Mr. Skinner. Your doctor Ashland will be in to explain as to why." Angeline said with writing down the numbers of his BP onto his chart and placing it back into the door's slot.

"Thank you for telling me." He says with laying back down to wait for his breakfast.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Meanwhile...

Agent Fox Mulder leaving Dana Scully at home to rest. He was going to visit Walter Skinner for a short visit. Even though he realizes it's a little too early to visit patients. But with his F.B.I.  
badge the security guard will no doubt let him up.

Moments later..

Walter Skinner was enjoying his breakfast even though he knew what was ahead of him today with the Hydro therapy.

There was a knock on his hospital door. When his mood was getting a little out of sync. "Come in already!"  
He said before noticing that agent Fox Mulder was waiting to come on in.

"I am sorry sir to be here so early. I was able to check on director Wilson taking over for the bastard Kersh after all this time."

"Well! what's the word on him?" Skinner sat up further in bed with his food tray on the table just about finishing every thing.

"He's clean as a whistle. From what I understand he doesn't want no part of the Consortium. Even though he has been asked a number of times the past year to join."

"I hope Mulder it stays that way." He takes the plastic spoon to finish up the last of his pudding.

"I will be sure to try and keep it that way. I have others that work on the floor to keep an eye on him from when ever some one from the organization that shows up." Mulder responded with saying that he wasn't going to stay all that long. "Sir take care of yourself and listen to all of your doctors to get back on your feet and your office."

He groaned before telling Mulder to leave already...


	21. Chapter 21

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 21

Walter Skinner was benefiting with being inside the water of the hydro therapy. His entire body felt so much better with the exercises they were giving him to try. Doctor Ashland had advised the trainer to make sure that he gets a good work out.

Knowing full well. He would be in pain later once he gets out of the pool. His medication would be given once he's back in his hospital room.

Currently the trainer was getting him out of the water with helping Skinner to climb up the stairs in spite of the damage done to his leg.

Taking his time. Skinner with groaning from the pain of his leg. He finally was able to move into his wheel chair and head back to his room with the transport employee having been called.

Afterwards he was placed into his bed into a comfortable spot. While his nurse was taking his vitals before handing him his medication.

After a moment...

"Here you go Mr. Skinner, your going to feel better in a little while." She says with writing something into the chart and placing it into the door slot.

"Thanks! I really do need this Joanie." Calling her by her first name that was listed on the name tag.

"I shall be back later to check up on you. If your going to be needing anything. Please be sure to use the bell."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was early the next morning...

Since William didn't need to be at work until the evening. It would give him a chance to visit with Ruby at the diner.

However he was going to having a surprise. When he saw his friend Franklin just only arriving a few moments earlier. He was sitting at the front counter. And right away he was able to see William walking inside with excitement.

"Hey! my boy how are you?" Franklin said to his friend looking complex as to why he was here in the first place.

"I am fine Franklin. But how did you get here so quick?" He asked with Ruby walking over to him with a smile and a menu.

"I was able to get done one day earlier with the driving. Instead of sleeping, I would drive more with having to make extra coffee to keep me awake." Franklin said.

While everyone else laughed at him for taking a gamble with driving longer hours.

"Any way Franklin, I am glad your here never the less." As William goes to give the big man a hug.

Ruby was waiting for the both men to decide on there food. While she was busy with two other customers.


	22. Chapter 22

My struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 22rd

It was almost like a real party was going on at the diner. Ruby having taken a break in order to join William and Franklin at the far end of the counter.

She was glad that no beer or other type of liquor was being served or else the diner would be into trouble.

She came over to see that Franklin had ordered another rib-eye steak with being really hungry for the big man. "Thank you, Ruby for your boss letting us having this party inside of his diner. It's been a number of years since I had a real old fancy party." Franklin said to his friends. Otherwise it was going to catch up to him with having to drive so many hours to get on home.

"Your very welcomed Franklin." Ruby took a sip of her pop soda before looking at the time. She needed to get to work with five more hours to go before hitting the sack, since she was going to be off at 2 a.m.

Once Ruby left to head back to her station. Franklin asked William on whether or not he wanted to go for a ride for an hour. Since he needs to sleep himself with the long drive.

"Sure! I would love to Franklin." William said to his friend with excitement in his demeanor.

"Come on lets go than William. Let me go pay for everything before leaving." He replied while William said he would wait outside for him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In Norfork, Virginia

The Consortium organization was meeting for the first time in awhile. Ever sinced the bounty hunters and the faceless creatures tried to kill them all.

Even though CSM is now dead after William looking to be his father Fox Mulder had shot him several times through out the body.

Jonas called everyone to order from inside the main library of the complex on the grounds. "We can now say with evidence that CSM is dead as with Diana and four of the old regime having to try and recruit agent Fox Mulder and Dana Scully into the group."

"And what about William? Where has he disappeared to Jonas?" Randle asked having to be one of the oldest in the group. Since he's been lucky to had been hiding away from the aliens.

"From my sources, he is currently some where in Cole Brook, Maine working as a rooming house clerk. My man Willis is protecting him even though I understand that William thinks that my man is after him. I will have further details in a few days every one." Jonas replied with having his butler bring in drinks for the six of them into the library.


	23. Chapter 23

My Struggles Four Suvival Instinct

Chapter 23rd

After everyone had left the meeting at the house of the Consortium member Jonas. He was finding it very quiet for a change. He was very interested in going horse back riding.

It's been a long time since he has done so. He and his associate family have been running away from those wanting them dead. As with the aliens, bounty hunters, CSM and the faceless creatures.

Jonas asked his stable manager on the phone to have one of the best breeds ready for an outing.

"Yes, Sir Mr. Jonas. Redbird will be ready for you in twenty minutes when your arriving over to the stables. Will there be anyone else sir?" The stable manager Anthony asked with looking over at Redbird now in his stall ready to ride.

"Nope! It's only going to be myself this time around. Unless Anthony, you would like to ride with me for protection?" He asked mostly as a joke. However Anthony took it as serious with the question.

"I will come with you just for the hell of it Jonas. And besides I could use a little exercise with the horse I will be riding named Angus."

"Angus sounds like a real mean animal for riding?" Jonas asked over the phone with curiosity.

"Not really! I really don't know who it was at the time that named him Angus. Even though no one bothered to change his name. See you soon Jonas."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Walter Skinner woke up later in the middle of the afternoon. Being inside the Hyrdo therapy pool really knocked him out.

He didn't really realize what was happening to him with the door being closed. He needed to find out what time it was with picking up his watch from the table.

"Jesus! It was four o' clock in the afternoon. Along with being dinner time in an hour. Actually he was very hungry as well from all of those pills they have been giving him.

It was at this particular moment when a woman knocked on the door asking to come in.

When she had heard the words "Please come on in." She knew it was her cue to walk on in.

"Eveyln what are you doing here?" He asked his secretary of 15 years together at the F.B.I. and recently married for a year. Not too many of the F.B.I. and X Files personnel accept for Mulder and Scully had known they have been married.

"I was lonely Walter. And besides Dana Scully has been calling me with updates on your health." She came over to kiss her husband on the lips. "How was the Hyrdo therapy?" She asked with giving him a bag full of goodies.

"Great! I feel asleep after I had gotten back to my room. I only just woke a few moments before the knock on the door. What's all this Evelyn?"

"Snacks!" She said with a smile with going to grab a chair to sit down for a little while. He was able to see the pass in her hand.

"Lets see I am starved until dinner gets here soon."


	24. Chapter 24

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 24th

Jonas really was enjoying himself a great deal with being on RedBird throughout the entire stable area.

Anthony was having a hard time trying to control Angus. But after a few moments he started to settle down.

The weather today for Norfork, Virginia was just beautiful for a ride around Jonas and his land owned by the Consortium in the past.

Riding side by side now. Anthony started to talk to Jonas about what the new members of the Consortium plan to do.

"Right now they are trying to keep an eye out on William and his abilities. There are times he's not able to control and winds up killing. He's currently safe and sound in Maine. And I hope it stays that way." Jonas said with moving up ahead with RedBird needing to spread out his wings into the air.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

William was back into his room after being out with Franklin for a few hours. The fresh air with really good for the both of them. Franklin said that he was going to do it more often. Every time he's done with each and every transport he brings in from out west.

William felt at ease once he walked into his room. Even though he had no desire to check on Willis and what he was up to. for when it came to him.

One thing for sure he was missing his mother Dana Scully and Fox Mulder. Since he had a cell-phone given to him from Franklin. He decided to call his mother in Washington, D.C. hopefully she will be up as with Mulder.

Meanwhile at Mulder's house

Dana Scully wasn't able to sleep after Mulder had come back from the hospital with seeing A.D. Walter Skinner.

She was sitting downstairs relaxing having a cup of herbal tea. When all of a sudden her cell-phone goes off to scare her.

She goes to look at her caller I.D. "OMG!" She said. She needed to go wake Mulder quickly with answering the phone on the way.


	25. Chapter 25

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 25th

"Jesus Scully! What the hell are you hollering at so loudly?" Mulder says to her with getting up from the bed. Thinking that there might be a fire somewhere from inside the house.

"I am sorry Mulder...It's William on the phone calling from Cole Brook, Maine." As she hands him the cell-phone to speak with him.

"Now this is a surprise William. Who brought you the Cell-phone as a gift to call us." Mulder asked as a cheap joke to his son.

"Franklin just brought it for me on the way back from his trip from out west. So it gave me the chance to call you and mother. And besides there is a possible chance with being off for two days to be driving down to where your at for a few hours before heading on back to Cole Brook, Maine."

"William have you confirmed this with Franklin as yet?" Mulder asked with now standing up out of the bed with just the bottom of his pajamas on.

"I will find out very soon on what his final decision is going to be when I see him in a few hours. He needed to rest after only getting back from Texas an hour ago." William responded with talking to Mulder from inside of his room.

"Please let me know so that we can make plans here with making room for you and Franklin to stay in the two quest rooms." Mulder responded while looking over at Scully's face to the idea of having her son stay at the house for a little while. "By the way William your mother is very happy about the idea with you and Franklin driving down."

"I am glad about it dad. Listen I will call in a little while with the news to confirm." William said with talking to his mother for a moment or two before hanging up on the cell.


	26. Chapter 26

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 26th

Franklin dialed to number that was on William's cell-phone front screen. He was able to press send to reach Fox Mulder and Dana Scully at home. Hopefully they will still be up even though William had said that they were going to wait on hearing on whether they would be driving down to visit them in the span of eight hours or less.

"Hello! This is Fox Mulder. Is this Franklin by any chance?" Mulder asked with sitting up from his computer in the living room, while Scully was laying down upstairs waiting for the word from her son.

"It's Franklin, Mulder. I am calling to let you know William and myself will be starting on the road in a few moments to head for Washington, D.C. in my own truck instead of the companies." He said with checking the time having to see William with some of his things to be placed into the back of the cab.

"How long Franklin before it takes to get here?" Mulder asked the question with bringing up the location map on the computer from Cole Brook, Maine to Washington, D.C. and 25 miles plus from the F.B.I. Hoover building.

"Between six to eight hours with two stops for gas and food. We will text you and Scully to let the both of you know when we are close to your house." Franklin responded with telling Mulder that William is on the way over to his truck to place his things into the cab.

"Good enough Franklin. We will be sure to make the both of breakfast/brunch once your able to arrive. Please drive safe and sound along the trip, ok?" Mulder asked with great concern for when it comes to his son and his friend. "See you soon!" As Mulder ends the conversation to head upstairs to give the wonderful news to Scully and her heart to have her son coming to visit.


	27. Chapter 27

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 27th

"I will try and answer your question Franklin. It's only been recently that I started to have feelings deep inside the pit of my stomach. And Ruby has stirred them up inside. I just need to how to explain them to her. That's if she is willing to understand me as I am supposed to be."

"I must say your a very confusing person to know. But at least your trying to begin a new life no matter what is happening with you and your parents."

Moments later...

Currently they were inside the diner after William had to help Franklin to loosen up with being a large frame man. "I am getting to be too old for this for when it comes to that cab and my frame."

William laughed really hard before pushing his friend into the diner.

They were able to find sits in the front counter with only a few customers around for this time of the morning.

An older woman in her fifties with her hair up in a bun covered with a hair net in regard to the food. "Here you go gentlemen, All of the specials are inside along with the prices."

"So what do you recommend from the menu?" Franklin asked with a smile. While William was having a hard time trying to figure out what to have.

"Chicken in the basket with fries or mash is the best at this time. What is it sir your going like to order?" She said with holding the ordering book in her hand being very patience.

"Ok I will have the chicken in the basket with fries and a salad with coffee and juice." Franklin handed back the menu to her before she was able to finish writing.

"I will have the same with the chicken in the basket. However I will have mash potatoes with just orange juice and water. I don't wish to eat too much with my parents making breakfast. It's all I have been thinking about Franklin."

"It's all right William. We will have the food and than head home to your parents house."

Afterwards the waitress headed for the kitchen to hand in the orders to the cook.


	28. Chapter 28

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 28th

It was early morning at the hospital for where Walter Skinner was having a visitor. His wife Eveyln came by to see how he was doing since she was on the way into the F.B.I. office to finish what paperwork there would be for her husband.

He was awake having to be waiting for breakfast since it was 8.30 A.M. So far all of the nurses had been in to stick and poke him for the blood, blood pressure, heart rate and a few others for which he needed to take his medication on an empty stomach before the food arrived.

"Honey how are you this morning?" She came over to give him a quick kiss to his lips before taking the chair in the corner to sit down.

"Stiff and sore from last night's physical therapist came in to have do some exercises after the Hyrdo therapy earlier in the morning. It's why the nurses have been giving me the extra dosages of pain medication."

"Oh, you poor baby! Would you want me to massage your third leg?" She joked to have her husband laughing hard. She just hopes he doesn't hurt himself from pulling stitches out. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine. Another time when I am home from the hospital. So tell me before you leave for the office. Has there been any X-files cases come in for Mulder and Scully?" He asked with moving into a more comfortable spot. Though the medication was beginning to kick in finally.

"Walter there are two interesting one for Mulder and Scully to sink there teeth in. Something to do with another sighting of the lockness monster and another sighting of a U.F.O. in the Virginia mountains. Local residents and state troopers have been disappearing. Do you want me to call them later? You mention that there son William is coming from Maine to visit them today."

"Call them any way Evelyn just for the hell of it. And besides I don't think the Lockness monster desires any attention. But they will ask for help to go to the Virginia mountains in regard to the disappearing residents." He stated in a calm state with the pain totally gone throughout his body.

"I will go now Walter. Try to get some rest if possible and think about the third leg if possible!" She smiled with kissing him on the lips before leaving.


	29. Chapter 29

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 29th

Eveyln once she had arrived at the J. EDGAR HOOVER building. Right away she went to her office to check with any mail before calling Fox Mulder at his house.

When she had walked into the office after turning on the lights to see where she would be going. There was only two pieces of mail that was basically garbage making it easy on her for the next few hours of finding files for the X Files.

She went to pull out her phone book section on the computer after she had turned it on. No doubt her e-mail section would be packed as well. This she will start to go through after she was finished talking to Fox Mulder.

She was looking at the number on the computer screen, Picking up the phone she goes to dial the number.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the house after William and Franklin finally arrived. They were in the middle of cleaning up when the phone next to Fox Mulder started to ring.

"I hope it's good news Dad!" William said as a partial joke even though no one pick it up as a joke. Franklin continued to start cleaning up. When Mulder was having a conversation with Skinner's wife Evelyn.

"Really! I would of never though it was possible again. Where exactly in Virginia? Hold on until I get a piece of paper to write it down. Scully being swift as she was. She knew something must be going on. "Thanks!" He said to her with a smile.

"Just be sure Mulder, you take plenty of protection with you. Hopefully the Lone Gunmen might be able to help with you and Scully. I call them in a little while Eveyln. Maybe I can coax my son and Franklin to come with us for a few hours to help check the forest for any returnees." He said to have their eyes and ears perk up from hearing about the returnees. "I will let you know in what we are able to find along the way." Fox Mulder said with hanging up the phone.


	30. Chapter 30

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 30th

Fisher, Henry and Barrows were putting together the next issue of the under ground newsletter when the call came in from Fox Mulder.

Fisher with his one hand filled with blue ink. He picks up the phone seeing it's Fox Mulder calling. "This is going to be interesting with Mulder calling. What's going on Mulder of the F.B.I.?" He says it as a slight joke even though it didn't work with Spooky.

"Cut it out Fisher! The reason I am calling is to ask all three of you on whether your be interested to come with me, William and his friend Franklin to head for the Virginia in the outskirts town called West Woodson for where the townsfolk have been disappearing and reappearing the past few weeks. Interested?" He asked while waiting for there response.

Henry called over the two of them to explain the situation with them. After a moment the both of them agreed to the idea since the newsletter was all done and needs to be released within-in the week.

"My god Fisher this is wonderful! I am going to get ready." Barrows said to the two men.

Fisher went back to the phone to speak with Mulder. "Mulder, you still there?" He hollered over the phone.

"Bro what's the word?" Mulder replied while watching Scully, William and Franklin waiting for the good news on the Lone Gunmen.

'We will join you. Where do we meet you to hook up for the drive?" Fisher responded with asking Mulder for the rest of the information.

"At my house Fisher. We will discuss the further details when all of you get here. Make sure to bring money since we might have to stay in a motel."

"Ok Mulder will do with the idea. Plus we will bring food as well for the trip along the way." Fisher retorted about the food idea to brightened anyone and including William and Franklin.

"Smart Fisher. Anyway we will see you soon. While we will be getting ready on our end. Bye!" As the phone went dead and Mulder looked at his son with excitement as with his friend. "Lets move it everyone, They will be here with-in the hour." Mulder replied.


	31. Chapter 31

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 31th

The three Lone Gunmen had gone home to pack there things for the trip to Virginia. Barrows haven't stopped with being very excited. Since this was going to be the first time for her with looking for returns and any type of aliens.

Otherwise Henry and Fisher has experience in that particular field. As both men went to there rooms of the secret hide away. Fisher went to look for his automatic since he wasn't going anywhere without it, as with Henry. As for the female Barrows. They have no idea on whether she was able to purchase a gun since she has been working for them and the newsletter.

However Barrows was smart enough to purchase a revolver and knowing how to use it with taking practice lessons at the local police range some ten miles from the hide away. She had been going twice a month for the past four in order to learn how to shoot with a accurate range.

Everyone was able to bring there suit cases and a piece of equipment to look for an alien space ship that just might be in the area cloaked.

"Is everyone ready to go" Fisher had to asked with Barrows coming over further as with Henry wearing his brown leather jack, black hat and carrying his gloves in case it gets cold at night.

In unison..."Ready Fisher!"

"Ok then lets pack up the truck before leaving. I will check inside to make sure everything is secured Henry. While you two take everything outside for the trip to Mulder's house." Fisher ordered to the two even though not harshly to upset his two friends.

Meanwhile in the heart of the Virginia forest...

There was a small Air Force jet flying over the area to look for an U.F.O.'s with the recent reports from the sheriff's office. Admiral Jordan Alberts had ordered a small jet with one pilot Captain Cory Reynolds working for the Air Force ten years to fly over the area.

In his office...

He's talking to the pilot Cory to be extremely careful when he's around the area. "We already lost one plane weeks ago with the death of the pilot. There is a possible chance that the U.F.O. might be cloaked and hiding from any type of radar/satellites picking them up on screens."

"I understand Admiral Alberts. Will I be going alone or will I be having a co-pilot?" He had to asked when he's used to having someone else with him during flights.

"Alone. So please be very careful in what ever your doing with the fly over. Ok?" Admiral Alberts says with taking a deep breath to release some of the tension inside of his large frame body.


	32. Chapter 32

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 32th

Captain Cory Reynolds will be flying over the area in five minutes. He had turned on his radar systems to check for any other crafts in the area. So far he's been lucky, even though if a space ship was cloaked. His instruments and himself wouldn't be able to see it at all.

It was at the exact spot when all of a sudden a green light came up to his plane making it impossible for him to move at all as with the plane being pulled down.

His fingers were able to move either for which he would be able to send a radio transmission. However at the air force base Admiral Alberts was watching on the radar screen that Captain Reynolds plane was being pulled down and then all of a sudden the plane simply vanished from the screen.

Right away Admiral Alberts place the entire base on alert. Including putting together a group of planes to be sent out towards the search perimeter.

He had asked all of the pilots to be extremely careful in what they will be checking. Especially any type of cloaked space ship that might of caused the disappearance of the plane.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fox Mulder while waiting for the Lone Gunmen to arrive at the house. He had received a phone call from the new director of the F.B.I. to inform him about the missing air force plane over the same area for where returnees were being returned. This time the plane was on the radar screen when it completely disappeared.

"The space ship could be cloaked and was able to place the plane into the center of gravity of it's own sir. We were getting ready to head to that position. While waiting for the Lone Gunmen will be joining us to check out the area." Mulder said however he didn't mention that his son William and his friend will be joining them.

"Please keep me updated agent Mulder with what your able to find along the way. From what I understand the Air Force base is on full alert now sending a search team of planes to look for there pilot." The director says over the phone including with a warning to be very careful over all.

"Understand sir. " Mulder ends the conversation between him and the director of the F.B.I.

Afterwards he went outside to greet the Lone Gunmen moving out of there black truck. While Mulder gives them the update on the missing plane.


	33. Chapter 33

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 33rd

Pilot Cory Reynolds didn't know where he was for the moment. His head was killing him a great deal from the pain. The lights in front of him were too bright to hurt his eyes, so he had to keep them closed for now.

He could feel as he was being held to what ever that was holding him. He wasn't able to move a stitch with his legs or arms. He felt as if his chest was tight with needing to take in a deep breath.

It was a moment later...

When he heard a voice sounding like a humans, even though he wasn't able to really tell at this point.

"Captain Cory Reynolds please relax. We are not here to hurt you or the others. We need help to get back home to our solar system of Alexandria." The human/rebel working to survive and get home safely.

"Why did you take me and destroy my air force plane?" He asked slowly with not to be able to catch his breath.

"We need you to give a message to some one name agent Fox Mulder of the F.B.I. , His son William is part of an experiment by the Consortium. We need you to contact them to ask for help in getting back home."

"How are they supposed to help you out?" Cory replied without knowing the details of what the government can do for them under great under cover.

"They have experimental space crafts within the government that will take us back home with using the worm hole that is outside the system of planet Pluto. So we will release you in an hour to have you ready to meet up with agent Fox Mulder. He and his friends will be here soon to investigate the sightings and the returns of the town folks."

"I will try my best. What do I call you?" Cory asked for the sake of his own mind that he wasn't making this all up.

"Call me Johan. Now rest for an hour before we come for you to send you out into the forest section." Afterwards there wasn't any other talking from Johan. He didn't even know on whether there were others watching him at this particular time.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fox Mulder every now and then he would look over at Scully while he's driving. She was worried that the new sightings might have to do with alien rebels looking to get home. Otherwise there were no other plausible reasons. Since most of the Consortium members were dead.  
"Are you all right Scully?" He asked with holding onto her hand while driving. Franklin's truck with William and the three Lone Gunmen in the back of the cab.

"Just worried that's all Fox. I just hope with what ever we are investigating that it's going to turn out well for everyone involved." She says gently with Mulder stopping into the station to fill up before moving along.


	34. Chapter 34

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 34th

William sitting in the front with Franklin. While the Lone Gunmen were in the back of the cab playing with their little electronic toys to figure out on whether there is some type of space craft is in the region.

So far they haven't been able to connect with a thing since they were still a few hours away from the area for which the returnees are located over all.

"I am beginning to wonder on whether the Consortium organization has anything to do with what is going on in the forest with the returns or whether there is a space craft cloaked?" William asked with his friend Franklin. Even though he doesn't know too much about them from over the years.

"I have no idea William. When we finally arrive. We should know for sure. Especially with your parents knowing what to look for."

"I hope so Franklin. But for now I need to sleep a little. Or else I won't be in any shape to help them or the Lone Gunmen once we arrive to the area." William replied with closing his eyes for a little while.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was an hour later...

When Pilot Cory Reynolds was released into the forest in a daze of not knowing where he was located. However his memory will return once he makes it to the main road for where the state trooper will pick him up to be taken to the station to be questioned.

The officers at the station were concerned since the pilot had said that he was brought down by some green ray for where he was taken inside some craft to be asked questions.

"Captain do you remember what they actually wanted from you?" State trooper Thomas Kaplain asked from inside his office.

"The voice asked me to try and speak with F.B.I. agent Fox Mulder of the X Files to have him to try and help them out with getting back home to a solar system planet called Alexandria."

"If this is the case Captain Reynolds, we will be needing to contact the F.B.I. to see on whether Agent Fox Mulder will be able to come here to speak with you about there plans."

"Please call them as soon as possible so that I can get back to my base to continue on with my job and life." He said in a tone that was scaring the State Trooper Thomas Kaplain.


	35. Chapter 35

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 35th

The Lone Gunmen using a special radar device from the back of Franklin's cab. They had asked Franklin to stop for a moment or so. While agent Fox Mulder had received a message from the regional Virginia F.B.I.. office telling him to have them meet Captain Lance Thomas of the local state trooper office on the main road of highway 236.

"Yes, Captain what is going on sir?" Fox Mulder had gotten out of the car to speak on his cell-phone. While Scully walked over to the truck to see how William was doing.

"We have someone here named Captain Cory Reynolds of the local Air Force base. He had been taken by some force as his plane was crushed by a green ray. He has a message for you and your group for when your able to arrive."

Taking out the map to check the location of the state trooper's office.

"All right Captain Thomas we will be there with-in the hour. Do you happened to know on whether this space craft just might still be in the area?" Mulder asked even though the answer was written on the Lone Gunmen's faces.

"I have no idea agent Mulder. I will have spotters out looking out for you and your group. See you soon Agent Mulder." As the conversation ends and Mulder walked over to the Lone Gunmen.

"What about it ? Is there a space craft in the area?" He asked with curiosity as with everyone else was interested in finding this craft including William.

"Our equipment tells us there is a space ship cloaked in the area. How far from the state trooper's office we have no idea at this point. It would look like you will need to speak with this pilot Cory Reynolds about it Mulder." Fisher tells him with the device telling them that the craft was moving...

"Lets get moving to speak with the pilot. I just hope to god everyone that his information will be well worth it in the long run." Mulder said with pulling Scully away from there son William to get back into the vehicle.


	36. Chapter 36

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 36th

Captain Cory Reynolds was still some what confused still after leaving the space craft. His memories were still vague. Hopefully they will come together for when agent Fox Mulder arrives to speak with him.

Sitting inside the break room having an sandwich and a drink given to him by the troopers working. He was sitting trying to stop shaking for some reason.

Otherwise one of the female troopers decided to get out the blanket from her car that she keeps. She brought in the blue wooden blanket since there is a chill in the air.

"Here you go sir. This blanket sure is going to keep you warm." Sergeant Barbara Carolina says to the poor man.

"Thank you." He replied with checking for her name with the name tag she was wearing on her uniform shirt.

"No problem Cory. I need to get back on duty with the temperatures dropping this evening to have a possible rain storm and causing accidents with the drivers." Sergeant Barbara Carolina replied before moving out of the break room to head outside to her vehicle.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mulder was thinking about the information on the space craft. Since there hasn't been any returns being sent back. He had the feeling that there was another reason. While he's going to finding out soon with reaching the state trooper's building up over the hill on the right.

He was able to see Franklin and his son William following behind with the truck. Mulder made the turn into the parking lot of the State Troopers. There were three cars in the lot with two of them being a trooper vehicle.

"Lets wait to see on whether the Lone Gunmen were able to still get a signal with the space craft in the area Scully." Mulder replied to her with closing the car door to take in the fresh chilled air.

"Lets hope so Mulder. We need to find out for sure before a panic is started for this area." Scully said calmly to Mulder watching Franklin parked the truck with everybody getting put excited...


	37. Chapter 37

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 37th

Fox Mulder went ahead of everyone into the Trooper building. Since it was important that he speaks with the one in charge.

Walking inside...

Captain Anthony Willis writing up his report into his computer terminal. He raised his head. "Can I help you?" He asked since he had no idea who the person was standing in front of him.

"I am Fox Mulder of the F.B.I." He takes out his I.D. to show to the Captain finally realizing it was Fox Mulder that Captain Cory Reynolds was asking about."

"Oh yes! I am here to speak with about what had happened to him with his crash. Where is he by chance Captain?" He asked with Dana Scully walking in with everyone else for which she had to explain who everybody was to him.

"He's in the break room resting on one of the long couches. I will take you to him. Please come this way everyone I assume you like to speak with him?"

In unison. "We are!" The Lone Gunmen said to the captain walking a couple of empty rooms before getting to the break room.

Captain Willis knocked on the door to let Captain Cory Reynolds know someone is here. In a sleepy tone he tells who ever to come on in.

"Cory F.B.I. agent Fox Mulder is here to speak with you." Willis said to have Cory sit up quickly along with his eye brightening as well.

"It's about time agent Mulder. I have a message from alien rebels that are human looking. They need the government's help with getting back home to the solar system of Alexandria. They know you agent Mulder and it's why they want you to help them."

"And just where are they located Captain Reynolds?" Mulder asked with everyone else very much interested including the state trooper captain.

"Just over the ridge everyone as the vessel is cloaked. And why I am able to remember with them having to take me abroad their ship. They don't wish to be here too long since their home planet needs them very badly with a war is waging at this time."

Fox Mulder had to asked the Lone Gunmen on whether their radar detector actually is leading over to the ridge up ahead.

Fisher went to check the device with turning it back on. For which the red signal was going off to let them know that a craft was very close by.


	38. Chapter 38

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 38th

"All right everyone lets move it before they decide to leave Earth's orbit." Fox Mulder announced to the entire group inside the break room.

"And what about me agent Mulder?" Captain Cory Reynolds asked with excitement with his question.

"Of course your coming along Captain. We just need to have our weapons with us in case they are hostile." Mulder responded with everybody moving outside.

There wasn't a road for the two vehicles to drive on over the ridge. So instead they had to walk. While the Lone Gunmen had keep the device on in order to follow the trail.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the space craft.

The human rebels were watching the group moving over the ridge with there video systems on the screen.

They were glad that Captain Cory Reynolds was bringing help for them. He turned on the green ray to have them follow after he's able to let them know without having to scared them in the process.

Just up ahead...

Fox Mulder and Scully were the first ones to noticed before the device had gone off once again.

It was a moment later...

"Humans please follow the green ray to our space craft. Captain Reynolds thank you for helping us out with bringing Agent Mulder to us."

Franklin was the first to say something. "Do you trust them agent Mulder?"

"They sound sincere everyone. We won't find out a thing until we get inside to speak with them about what they are looking for in the first place."

"I agree dad about them. Come on lets follow the green ray." William says before his mother stopped him for a moment to give him a hug before following the green ray. "What was that for mother?" He asked.

"Just to let you know that I love you a great deal as with your father." Scully replied with another hug before moving off with everyone else.


	39. Chapter 39

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 39th

The group continued to follow the green ray over the ridge. The Lone Gunmen's instruments continued to go off like a Christmas tree.

Cory was telling Mulder that they were very close to them. However a few moments later the green ray had disappeared, while the space craft appeared in front of all of them to be extremely surprised.

It was a moment later...

When the ramp came down with two of the human rebels walking down wearing silver suits on their bodies.

Fox Mulder was the first to go greet the two with a hand shake. Even though Scully was a little bit wary with him doing this.

"I am agent Fox Mulder of the F.B.I. I understand your going to be needing our help to get back home." He states.

"But first before I answer your question. I am Quinton and this is Rober my second in command of this vessel. Even though a damage one with our warp drive having been damaged by an asteroid storm just prior to entering your solar system." Quinton replied with the information.

It would be Rober to answer Mulder's question. "If you can use some of your connections with the military. We need your science people to try and to repair the warp drive or if possible loan us another space craft that no doubt your military have delivered."

"That is very true Robar. I will have to ask my friends the Lone Gunmen that are here. They have a great many sources that will no doubt be able to help." Fox Mulder replied with standing pat with all of his friends, and including Captain Cory Reynolds.

"Please come inside we will discuss this matter further." Quinton announced with moving inside while the others would be following.

Moments later...

Everyone was sitting inside the main Control Center discussing the different aspects of their goal to get back home to their planet Alexander.

Drinks and food was brought into the control room by three of the three females dressed in silver as well. "Everyone please try our food and drinks. There is nothing that will hurt your digest system." Quinton says to the group. While Franklin and William were the first to try the food and with giving a thumbs up.

Robar told Captain Cory Reynolds that he did a great job with bringing agent Fox Mulder and his friends to them.

"Thank you, Rober." Cory replied to the second in commander of the space craft.


	40. Chapter 40

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 40th

Quinton was going to be very patience with the humans of Earth. When ever it 's going to happen. They will be able to get with help from the worm holes.

However for now Quinton and his group with be very helpful with feeding and giving them drinks as gracious hosts. Captain Cory Reynolds would be allowed to leave and get back with his life again. Since the rebels were able to free him.

Agent Fox Mulder and his group having been asked to leave as well. They would head for the motel that was only a few miles from the trooper station. Since everyone was walking back over the ridge with help of the green ray. Since it was completely dark outside with no moon to guide them.

An hour later once they reach the road and getting into their vehicles. Franklin told William that he was going to sleep in the cab after stopping at the diner. He asked on whether William would like to join him as with the Lone Gunmen.

They all agreed as with Mulder and Scully in spite the food they had at the space craft. This is where Mulder and the Lone gunmen will be able to get to work with calling their sources.

The diner only had two vehicles in the parking lot since not too much traffic comes around at this time of the night. Franklin had parked his truck in an area that wouldn't get in the way of other drivers trying to park. While Fox Mulder and Dana Scully parked near the door instead.

Walking inside...

Music was being played throughout the entire diner with the Juke box in the corner of the restrooms.

First off Scully had to run to restroom with her bladder screaming from the baby inside her stomach. While Mulder was given the menu for himself and Scully.

While Franklin, William and the three Lone gunmen were placed at a table for five. Since there were three waitresses to work this particular shift.


	41. Chapter 41

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 41st

Fox Mulder walked into the motel rooms with Scully. The both of them were extremely tired. Even though Mulder had a job to do with contacting General Thomas of the State Department to explain to him the total situation.

And besides General Thomas owes Mulder a number of debts from over the years. And this time he's hoping that the General will be able to fill his dues.  
Scully had no idea who he was calling after closing the door. Mulder had his number in his contacts for the longest time. Dialing the number...

State Department office Time 9.30 P.M.

General Thomas finishing up with the last of his paperwork. He was getting ready to leave with packing up his brief case.

When all of a sudden his phone started to ring. Looking over at the caller I.D...Right away he picked it up to hear Fox Mulder's voice. "Agent Fox Mulder it's been awhile. What can I do for you this time around?" He says to him with hitting the right tone with the question.

"I have something to ask you after I explain what is going on at the moment." Mulder replied with have the general with curiosity on his mind.

After a few moments after hearing the story about the alien rebels being strained with the warp drive currently not working. "They are desperate Andrew. If you know of any space craft having been built by the military. Please help us get them back to their home planet." Mulder begged this time around with his old friend.

"Fox, I will be able to help. There is a experimental ship that the military has in Rockville, Maryland at a base named Tumbleweed. I have soldiers that work for me exclusively, they will be able to break into the base and into the warehouse. There are only four guards that keeps watch on a daily basics. Where do you want the people that work for me to land this ship and have your rebel friends to get on board before they are caught. I have no idea Fox on whether this vessel has a cloaking device."

"This is great news General Thomas. This space craft with the rebels are located in Virginia." As Mulder gave him the full details on the location. When will I know about the space craft will be arriving to the destination?"

"Give it three days Fox. I need to make sure that nothing will be going wrong with taking the craft. I will call you on these facts. Let me go with making a number of calls before I head on home."

"Good luck sir!" Mulder said before ending the phone call to turn to Scully. "Let head for the diner, I am hungry."

"Ok! Baby is hungry as well." As Mulder takes hold of her hand to walk outside of the motel to take the car to the diner a mile on down the road.


	42. Chapter 42

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 42th

Mulder and Scully were able to see Franklin's truck parked into the parking lot of the diner. Since there were only four other cars besides now Mulder's.

After parking and looking up into the sky to see the moon partially shining on down to them. Scully had asked on what might be wrong.

"Nothing is wrong Scully! I just hope to god that the general and his people will be able to pull it off with stealing the experimental space craft." Mulder said just prior to opening the door to the diner.

"Do you really think they can pull it off Fox?" She asked with thanking him with opening the door for her.

Inside the diner...

Looking over they were able to see the entire gang sitting at a table of five with all types of foods having been asked by Franklin, William and the Lone gunmen Barrows, Henry and Fisher.

They saw Mulder and Scully walk in to have something to eat. Quickly they came over to give a update on the situation.

"What new agent Mulder?" Fisher asked with taking a bite out of his chicken thigh.

"Just to let you know I was able to contact someone from Washington, D.C. General Thurman will be able to help with his men with stealing a craft for the Rebels to get home to Alexandria." He said softly without any one else to hear.

"That is great news dad that your really going to be able to help." William replied with taking a sip of his diet soda.

Scully was starving worst off now with looking at all of the foods on the table. "Mulder can we go order please I need to eat as with the baby inside of me." She said before everyone else started to laugh.

"Sure why not! I will discuss this further later on everyone." Mulder responded to her request with moving over to the counter to order their food and drinks.


	43. Chapter 43

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 43th

General Thomas decided to meet up with his under ground officers to help them out with taking the plane from the base. He had 20 in the group that knew what they had to do with changing into green fatigues and placing black sooth onto their faces.

General Thomas having left the state department. He was picked up at the under ground garage on level four main entrance. He's been waiting almost thirty minutes before a black truck came to pick him up and moving into the back to speak with those involved.

"All right guys, I am assuming we will be taking the local transport plane big enough to place the place on and bring to Virginia?"

"Yes, sir. It's ready at the air field to take all of us to Rockville, Maryland and very close to the Tumbleweed base." Colonel Emerson says to the general with a shake of his head in agreement.

"Everyone we need to be very careful due to the fact this hanger bay has a great deal of security guards. So we need to watch where your going to be shooting."

He was able to hear of choir of yes answers from everyone inside the truck.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Up in Cole Brook, Maine...

William was having a hard time trying to sleep thinking about his mother and father. Why all of a sudden he was thinking the worst. When in fact he was able to sense that the both of them were fine.

What he needed to do was use his phone to call his mother Dana Scully. Taking the phone off the dresser after getting out of the double size bed. Dialing the number that was in his contacts, he was waiting for her to answer.

Meanwhile at the diner in Virginia...

Scully was surprised as her cell-phone had gone off while she and Mulder were sitting at the counter having dinner. "Jesus Mulder it's William!" She says shocked.

"Answer it already Scully." He said flustered some what with his son making contact with them.

"William, I just don't believe this sweetie. Where are you ?" She asked just to be on the safe side.

"Colebrook, Maine mother. A friend was able to help me out with letting me stay at her aunt's rooming house." He told his mother to write down the exact address in case they wish to send mail to him.

"So sweetie why the call or was it the fact that you weren't able to sleep?" She responded with looking over at Mulder.

"Bad feeling about someone getting hurt. I wasn't able to see the face. So I assume this was good in a way mother?"

"Lets hope so William. Would you like to speak with your father?" She had to asked since Mulder silently was giving her all types of hints.


	44. Chapter 44

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 44th

"I am glad William your doing well. Consider on what can happen once the Consortium gets a hold of you." Mulder says to his son on the phone.

"I realize it. It's why I am here in Cole Brook, Maine a long way from them." He replied with extreme caution for when it comes to them trying to use him as an experiment. Like what they did to you and mother."

"I know this very well William. I just want you to be happy and healthy to the best of your ability." Mulder inhaled with Scully listening to the conversation.

"I will try dad." He responded with telling his father that he was going to hang up with being at the diner with Ruby. "I need to go now. Please take care of your self and mother."

"I will tell her William. Bye!" As the line ends and Scully wondering why he kept it short.

"Don't know Scully. I am just glad that he called anyway to let us know where he's at right now." Mulder retorted with his emotions for when it comes to William.

Meanwhile General Thurman with his men inside the truck were getting close to the Rockville,  
Maryland base to try and steal the air craft for the aliens to get home.

Going over the plans at this late hour. The general had to be sure that everyone knew what was to be done with over taking the guards or personnel inside the hanger bay.

"Once everybody is dead. It's our job to see if we can fly the space craft out of the hanger and over to the Virginia area to have the aliens take over."

There were a series of yes answers from everyone to let the general know they were ready.

15 minutes later...

All of the soldiers and including the general had gotten off the truck. There was only two vehicles in the parking lot next to the hanger. Indicating there were only two inside. However there is always a chance you can't count on that fact.

"Lets move it now..." As Lt. Coles says to the group.


	45. Chapter 45

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 45th

Quietly everyone moved towards the entrance of the hanger bay. General Thurman stayed in the back with his team moving in to open the door with the machine gun. Right away it opened as the military moved in with seeing two of the security guards starting to fire.

However General Thurman and his men took them out right quick before any damage was done to the space craft. It was amazing on just how big this craft was.

"Check them to make sure they are dead? " Thurman asked with moving over to the craft to see how to get inside.

He was able to find the computer with the password that he had his man tap into the system. Putting in the numbers 12457. The hatchway opened as his second-in-command came over to let General Thurman know that the two guards were dead. "Excellent!" He walked inside with climbing three steps.

Him and his group were pretty amazed at the equipment inside. There were lasers, proton weapons enough to destroy a city or any military base around the globe.

Thurman found the entrance to the main control Center for where the computer would be used to take off and head for the location of the aliens in Virginia.

Sitting down in the cockpit. Lt. Aries an engineer by trade was able to understand the directions on the computer screen.

"General it's going to be easy to get this craft into the air. We will be able to hide from the satellite tracking with using the cloaking device that had been added into the energy power source."

"Great! Lt. Aries and I need just two officers to go along to have this space craft drop off. Are you able to open up a special channel to communicate with the aliens?" General Thurman ordered while everybody else moved out to head back to the base with the General.

Once he gets back to the base. He's going to call agent Fox Mulder to let him know the space craft had been taken from the hanger.

Moments later...

Now outside on the side of the hanger bay. In order to have the space craft moved out with the doors opening.

Lt. Aries was able to have the computer move the craft outside taking up the entire area. Then all of a sudden the craft was up into the air before disappearing with the computer systems switching on the cloaking device.

General Thurman was totally shocked on just how quick the craft was able to reach space velocity outside of Earth's orbit before scaling down to head for the location in Virginia.


	46. Chapter 46

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 46th

After the space craft had taken off with General Thurman's officers flying it to Virginia. Thurman needed to call agent Fox Mulder to let him know that the craft was on it's way.

Dialing Mulder's number from inside the truck. For which they were moving back to the base. He picked up right away from the motel in Virginia. "Agent Mulder it's General Thurman." He replied over the noise of moving onto the road.

"Any luck General?" He asked with looking over at Scully sitting on the grey couch of the motel.

"Your alien friends will be able to go home now with the craft on it's way over. My officer is currently has the space craft on auto pilot until they reach the destination. Are you able to inform your friends?"

"I was given special communications device to speak with Jonas the commander in charge of the group. I will transmit a message to them once I am done speaking with you." He says.

"Very well agent Mulder and thanks. I just hope to god your friends will be able to get home safe and sound. I will call again once I know that my officers will be able to get back to the base safe as well."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jonas was being called to the communications terminal by his friend. "What is it Anders?"

"Sir agent Fox Mulder is calling for you to give the good news." Anders says with a smile on his face.

"Let me speak with him Anders. Which channel?" He had to asked with the special device he had given to Mulder earlier.

"Don't worry about it Jonas the channel is opened and ready to speak with him." He completes with opening the channel fully.

"Agent Mulder this is Jonas what is going on?" He asked with looking over at Anders with a slight concern on his face.

"Jonas the experimental space craft is on it's way over to your area. General Thurman's officers are on board. They should be arriving soon, so please treat them with respect Jonas. Plus the fact they need to try and get home back to the base for which they came from."

"Thank you so much for helping us out agent Mulder. We will be in your debt for coming across with the space craft. We will be sure to check it out entirely before taking off for home." Jonas responded with his honestly while talking to Fox Mulder.

"I am glad I was able to help. It's just too bad we all can't get together before leaving to celebrate. Including having Captain Cory Reynolds to join in with the celebration, since he was the one to ask for me with asking for help."

"We will see what we can do agent Mulder once the space craft arrives. I will let you know either way. Talk to you soon." Jonas ends the communications between the both of them.


	47. Chapter 47

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 47th

Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were very pleased with the total outcome of the aliens finding their way home. Once the space craft arrives with the engineers that General Thurman had told him over the phone.

"You know Mulder this entire outing had been really strange. Including having the space craft taken from the hanger bay. I am very surprised it doesn't having a tracking device on board that can be traced." Scully says to start having Mulder think.

"I believe Lt. Ellis is on board the space craft. I need to make contact right away. I have his cell-phone number. So hopefully he has it on in order to hear it ringing...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the space craft heading for the location of the alien space ship. Lt. Ellis did in fact hear his cell going off.

Since the craft currently was on auto pilot with the two other engineers in the back checking the systems and warp drive. There were three levels for which has living, medical and mess hall for those on a long voyage.

Lt. Ellis answered the cell to see that it's agent Fox Mulder of the F.B.I. "Agent Mulder what's is it?" He asked with checking the controls to see that the computer has the space craft still on automatic.

"There is an issue right now. Have your engineers check on whether there is any type of tracking on board the craft especially in the warp drive systems?" He sounded serious over the cell-phone. So Lt.  
Ellis called his two engineers to come to the control center on level one.

"Hold on agent Mulder I just called the engineers to come to the control center. I will explain to them the full situation. Lets just hope there isn't any or else the aliens will be in deep trouble." Lt. Ellis announced with his intentions. "I will call you back when we know something."

Twenty minutes later...

Agent Fox Mulder in the living area of the motel. His cell-phone was going off with the ring tone of Forbidden Planet sci-fi movie from the fifties.

Scully stayed silent while listening to the conversation between Lt. Ellis and Mulder. "What's the word Lt. Ellis?"  
He asked with his heart beating a mile an minute from excitement.

"Were good all the way around on the craft. There wasn't any type of tracking device on board. Thanks to alerting on the possible chance of the tracking device. I will let General Thurman on how you were able to help us out." He said before ending the call.

"No doubt Mulder they were getting close to landing near the craft in the woods. I wish them all of the best. " Scully says with heart felt sentiment.


	48. Chapter 48

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 48th

"I still don't like this Fox." Scully said sitting on the edge of the bed after taking a hot shower. While he was on his lap top checking into information of the military web site.

He actually didn't hear a word she had said with his mind so absorbed with his interest in the lap top. He was able to find the exact plane built in Maryland taking two years to be finished by the engineers. It did made mention that Colonel Richman some how was involved for when it came for the final inspection.

He looked up to say something to Scully. "What did you say Scully?" He asked with placing the lap top onto the dresser in the bedroom.

"This entire situation stinks Mulder. Having this space craft taken and giving it to the aliens so that they can get home." She exclaimed with folding her legs on the bed to be comfortable.

He came over to her standing up staring at the woman in just a white towel. "I don't like it either Dana. But at least the engineers on board the craft weren't able to find any type of tracking device." He responded with moving closer trying to think of his next move without getting kicked in his ass.

"Is there something you want of me?" Scully says with playing games with his mind while ogling up and down of his body.

"Yes...I want you very badly Dana." Before she knew it he was all over her covering her body with his lanky long frame.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Moments later in the forest section...

Jonas and his crew members met up with the engineers on the outskirts with the space craft uncloaked for now. As the Lt. walks back inside to show Jonas and his crew the important equipment mainly the warp drive, cloaking device, communications and most important weapons.

"What about living quarters?" Jonas asked Lt. Ellis.

"We will need to show you on deck two with a mess hall and entertainment area as well. While engineering and weapons are on deck 3 and four." He replied with taking Jonas and two others to the elevator down the hall. They are able to get into the turbo elevator.

Moments later...

Jonas and his associates were very impressed with the entire space craft. It's going to work out with getting them home. In spite the fact it's going to take a little bit longer.

"I and the engineers will take a walk over the ridge. Since we were told the state troopers building are there. I just hope they will be able to help to have us get back home." Lt. Ellis announced with his statement feeling some what tired from the entire affair.


	49. Chapter 49

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

Chapter 49th

After some time...Scully woke to an empty bed. However moving to the living area of the motel. She found him packing his and her things before going to wake her.

"What are you doing Mulder?" She asked with coming down from her hormonal high with having great sex earlier.

"Packing for the both of us. I have called the airline to head back to Washington, D.C. in order to speak with the director about the aliens heading on home." He replied..."The Lone Gunmen are leaving as well. Since I was able to get tickets as well with using their credit card to get the three tickets in third class."

"Really! Third class. I just can't believe it with all of the money they have. Any way I will get the rest of my things Mulder before getting dressed and having something to eat into my stomach."

"I assume the baby is driving you crazy with the hunger pangs?" He asked with closing up his suit case since he was already dressed.

"Now what do you think Fox after all that great sex in the bedroom earlier?" She says with a little bit of an altitude.

"The answer is yes to being hungry. I am as well. But I plan to have something on the plane as with a drink to loosen me up further." He responded with moving over to her with a kiss to her cheek this time.

"Any more looser your be having every spy or alien after you and your not going to know it at all!" She said as it as a joke of sorts...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Near the outskirts of the forest...

Jonas and his crew members had moved all of their personnel belongings onto the space craft that was stolen by the military.

His engineers had check out the experimental craft with finding everything was working out well including the cloaking device. It's going to be turned back on once everyone was on board and ready to take off.

Jonas was waiting for the last of the items mostly food to be placed into the small mess hall. He was given the word by the engineers that they were ready to leave Earth's orbit. The cloaking device was turned on as the craft disappeared to the satellite control tracking systems.

Lifting off slowly with moving over the trees. Jonas pressed the warp drive button to take them out of Earth's orbit and beyond. He was and with the rest of everybody would be able to relax and head to home with entering two worm holes.


	50. Chapter 50

My Struggles Four Survival Instinct

FINAL

Chapter 50

Once everything was checked inside the motel room. Mulder and Scully headed for the airport to go home to the house and the F.B.I. Both agents were sure that the aliens were going to make home in one piece.

Meanwhile...

The Lone gunmen inside the black truck were thinking of ways to figure out on how to publish this type of under ground story without getting arrested or shut down about the aliens and the experimental space craft.

They were right behind agent Fox Mulder and Dana Scully driving to the airport with their tickets ready for third class.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A.D. Walter Skinner moving much better since the accident. His doctors had given him the news that he would be able to move to a rehab center to help further with his physical therapy. His wife Evelyn would be able to help out every once in awhile. In spite the fact she would be busy with taking care of his office with the paperwork and sending his agents to other A.D.'s for a short time until Skinner is able to come back to work.

It should be either tomorrow or the next for when he's going to be moved to a rehab center depending on what is available.

Money is mainly the issue once the F.B.I. financial department is able to take the funds out of the special accountant to help pay for the rehab overall.

The director would be involved as well with making sure that Skinner was going to be protected while he's in rehab.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Colebrook, Maine

William took a cab over to the diner to spend time with Ruby and Franklin even though he has no idea on whether he's back from his cross country track to drop off the merchandise his company paid for.

William had gotten to liking living here for now. Even though he does miss his parents a great deal. Hopefully some day he would be able to live with them once the threat of going after him for his special abilities will be over.

Walking into the diner. Ruby was happy to see him, As she tells him to relax and be seated. She asked on whether he was hungry or not.

He said into her ear. "I am only hungry for you." To place a blush onto his face and hers...

The End

Author Notes: To be continued in another story at a later date.


End file.
